wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Marillin Gemalphin
| appeared= | lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=tom |occupation = Dreadlord|birth = 848 NE}} Marillin Gemalphin is an Aes Sedai of the Brown Ajah. She is also Black Ajah and one of Liandrin's group of Black sisters. Appearance, attitudes and abilities She is skinny, with dreamy blue eyes and lifeless brown hair. She has a narrow face . Marillin's strength in the One Power is described by "The Wheel of Time Companion" as 15(3), which is a high level in the Aes Sedai hierarchy and enough to open a gateway to Travel by herself. She loves cats and other animals, quite possibly more than she likes people, going out of her way to Heal stray cats and dogs . History Marillin is from Caemlyn Andor . She is 152 years old. She was born in 848 NE and went to the White Tower in 863 NE. After spending six years as a novice and five years as Accepted, she was raised to the shawl in 874 NE. She could be in the same heart as Careane Fransi, for it is Marillin who reveals the Green's true identity as Black Ajah . Activities Fleeing the White Tower After fleeing the White Tower in Liandrin's group, she went to Tear and worked for the Forsaken Be'lal. They tried to trap Rand al'Thor just after he released Callandor. After this fails she fleed to Tanchico to try and steal the [[Domination Band|male a'dam]] from the Panarch's Palace. This plan was also foiled by Elayne Trakand and Nynaeve al'Meara. Some time after, in Amadicia Moghedien gave her a secret mission, that probably involved a travel to Caemlyn , where rumours have often spread of an Aes Sedai Healing cats and dogs . Elayne's kidnap In Caemlyn she was put by forsaken under the leadership of Lady Shiaine . There Marillin met also Falion Bhoda that was in punishment by Shiaine for her failures. Marillin was ordered by Shiaine to find a way to infiltrate the Royal Palace. Marillin tells Shiaine that she cannot do what she wants, because the Palace is full of female channellers, but that there is a woman already in the Royal Palace who can . Fortuitously she was later involved in the unsuccessful kidnap attempt on Elayne and so she was captured . When in Caemlyn she had heard about a woman Warder, but told nothing to the others. Unforeseen rescue In an attempt to interrogate a member of the Black Ajah, Elayne impersonates a Forsaken and in the process gets herself into a lot of trouble. Doilin Mellar, whom she believes to be a Queen's man but is really a Darkfriend, assaults her. Timely intervention by Matrim Cauthon and Birgitte Silverbow saves Elayne from further harm, but Mellar escapes . During the fight between Elayne and Mellar, Marillin and Falion were probably freed from the dungeons by Jaq Lounalt. The Last Battle Technically, Marillin's fate is unknown, but it can be presumed that she fought in the Last Battle and was either killed or captured, or is on the run. es:Marillin Gemalphin Category:Dreadlords Category:Eyes-and-ears Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai